This study is designed to test whether serum sex steroid concentrations determine rates of bone loss around menopause, whether serum sex steroid concentrations are associated with distinctive biochemical markers of rates of bone remodeling, and whether there are measurable declines in serum sex steroid concentrations associated with bone loss in premenopausal women.